Make a Warrior Name
Warrior names are the bread and butter of a warrior. Each and every cat has a different name that defines them. They're all unqiue. If you're having a hard time thinking of a name for either a new cat or characters, you can check this page. Leaders, Apprentices, and Kits All leaders, apprentices, and kits have the same suffix. The suffix in the leaders name changes to star' ''when they become the leader. Apprentice names end in '''paw and kits end in kit. But you can still plan ahead and think of their warrior name. When your apprentice becomes a warrior, usually the leader picks their warrior name. But in BreezeClan, cats get to pick their own name. Beginnings/Preffixes The most common beginnings for a warrior to have are probably mouse, dust, ''and maybe leopard.'' Although they are great preffixes, if you want more of an original name, try picking an extraordinary name. For example, you could use colors, just try to avoid purple and teal because cats don't normally see those colors. White, gray, blue, brown, black are some colors that may make more sence. *In BreezeClan, we ask our warriors to avoid the names starting with: ''Vampire, werewolf, air, breeze, earth, star ''or anything not realistic.* Most names deal with nature like plants or elements of nature, but not all have to. Other names depend on where your cat lives. If you are having a hard time picking a beginning, here's a list of preffixes that might help you: (FYI: It covers names for cats who live anywhere) *White *Blue *Gray *Black *Silver *Brown *Yellow *Red *Snow *Pebble *Fire *Frozen *Drift *Cedar *Grass *Bracken *Broken *Flame *Blade *Blaze *Aster *Aspen *Arch *Weasle *Fallen *Frost *Minnow *Pike *Dust *Dark *Shadow *Jade *Song *Rye *Cloud *Sky *Oak *Nettle *Rock *Feather *Storm *Geyser *Mouse *Moon *Stream *Misty *Birch *Briar *Rose *Fox *Ice *Running *Whisper *Light *Sun *Midnight *Dew *Tiger *Squirrel *Lion *Robin *Thrush *Thistle *Scar *Mist *Ember *Amber *Apple *Night *Dawn *Claw *Raven *Aspen *Sneeze *Cross *Blink *Jay *Pine *Sorrel *Ginger *Petal *Sand *Fern *Dapple *Russet *Wolf *Echo *Rowan *Poppy *Honey *Hazel *Ash *Ebony *Flash *Splash *Moth *Flutter *Ripple *Pounce *Crooked *Swift *Bright *Onyx *Lynx *Wind *River *Thunder *Lightning *Sheer *Ocean *Sea *Mottle *Tundra *Hawk *Spinx *Creek *Fallow *Bronze *Golden *Phoenix *Ghost *Swan *Eagle *Dove *Panther *Lily *Owl *Rain *Tainted *Falcon *Meadow *Striped *Clover *Dusk *Willow *Kestrel *Acorn *Adder *Ant *Bark *Boulder *Buzzard *Blizzard *Cherry *Crouch *Silent *Crow *Dead *Furze *Gorse *Web *Hare *Heather *Lark *Leaf *Milk *Morning *Mud *Oat *Prickle *Holly *Berry *Quick *Rubble *Rabbit *Toad *Frog *Fog *Reed *Rush *Sedge *Sage *Sheep *Shrew *Slate *Shade *Small *Heavy *Swallow *Tall *Tawny *Torn *Whisker *Beech *Blossom *Bird *Brook *Bumble *Mumble *Cinder *Finch *Goose *Green *Ivy *Larch *Leopard *Long *Maple *Moss *Mole *Odd *Patch *Seed *Soot *Speckle *Spider *Wire *Stone *Spiral *Splatter *Sweet *Vine *Weed *Beetle *Brindle *Copper *Eel *Fox *Hail *Hay *Hollow *Kink *Lake *Loud *Mallow *Otter *Shell *Shimmer *Sloe *Snake *Soft *Sparrow *Fish *Leap *Talon *Tangle *Tumble *Trout *Vixen *Vole *Wild *Badger *Fawn *Glass *Ferret *Flint *Flower *Jagged *Jump *Justice *Coal *Lizard *Log *Marsh *Moor *Olive *Pale *Ragged *Rat *Scorch *Smoke *Stumpy *Sunny *Wet *Horse Endings/Suffixes To Be Finshed